


Krzyżak

by kassica15



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: "Strata i odrodzenie", "loss and rebirth", Other, Prussian Homage, XVI age, XVI wiek, hołd pruski, pogodzenie z losem, writing chellenge, wyzwanie pisarskie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: Napisane na wyzwanie pisarskie.Temat brzmiał "strata i odrodzenie".W tekście zawarłam też pięć słów "dla ambitnych" (biel, pajęczyna, dzwony, oddech, iskra).Mam nadzieję, że się choć minimalnie spodoba!Krótka historia o Prusaku w XVI wieku.





	Krzyżak

Gilbert klęczał w wyznaczonym mu pokoju na Wawelu. Przez małe okno wpadało niewiele porannego światła, ale to Prusom wystarczało w zupełności. Bezgłośnie wypowiadał kolejne słowa łacińskiej modlitwy, po czym przeżegnał się. Było wcześnie, słońce jeszcze nie zdążyło wstać, choć wszystko wskazywało na to, że ten stan nie będzie trwać długo.

Prusom było to zresztą obojętne, nie mógł zmrużyć oka. Podniósł się z klęczek, podchodząc do swojego bagażu.

Przerzucił kilka kolorowych koszul, aż w końcu znalazł to, czego szukał. Ściskał w palcach miękkie zawiniątko, jakby był to jego największy skarb. Zajął miejsce na łóżku, uprzednio rozglądając się na boki, jakby ktoś mógłby tu wpaść. Jednak na razie nikt nie zakłócał mu spokoju, więc rozwinął przedmiot.

Jego oczom ukazał się jakże mu bliski czarny krzyż na białym tle, poszarpanym przy krawędziach. Tylko tyle mu zostało z niegdyś dumnego płaszcza, który towarzyszył mu przez całe dotychczasowe życie. Gilbert wbił w niego wzrok, intensywnie analizując ściskany w palcach materiał.

Biel otaczająca dawniej czarny krzyż straciła swój kolor. Teraz bliżej jej było do szarości, gdzieniegdzie przyozdobionej rdzawymi plamami, których nie dały rady zetrzeć silne ręce praczki. Ślady bitew, które kiedyś wydawały się słuszne, a teraz były tylko rozmazanym wspomnieniem.

Przejeżdżając dłonią po krzyżu odkrywał ponownie fakturę starego materiału. Szorstka i gryząca, pasowała do mnicha-rycerza, jakim powinien być. Zamknął oczy, tym razem mówiąc po niemiecku.

Zakon Szpitala Najświętszej Maryi Panny Domu Niemieckiego w Jerozolimie. To było jego prawdziwe imię. Jeszcze pamiętał, jego dumne brzmienie w ustach kolejnych rycerzy, którym przyszło nim przewodzić.

"Pomagać i leczyć", oto jego dewiza, nawet jeśli w większości przypadków lekarstwem miały okazać się stal i ogień.

Ale czasy się zmieniły, bycie rycerzem przestało się opłacać. Katolikiem z resztą też, jak twierdził jego aktualny Mistrz. Gilbert nie zamierzał z nim dyskutować w tej kwestii, wiedział co działo się z zakonami, które nie potrafiły dostosować się do nowych warunków.

Choć było to dobre dwieście lat wcześniej, wciąż pamiętał swój szok na informację o losie Zakonu Ubogich Rycerzy Chrystusa i Świątyni Salomona. Gorzki piołunowy posmak rozlał mu się w ustach, na przypomnienie tej historii. Spalenie żywcem, co za obrzydliwa śmierć, niegodna prawdziwie cnotliwej personifikacji. Choć czy kiedykolwiek którykolwiek z nich był cnotliwy?

Poderwał się z miejsca, nagle nie mogąc patrzeć na trzymany przez siebie przedmiot. Miał wrażenie, że krzyż pali go żywym ogniem, osądzając go za to, co zamierzał uczynić. Co jego Mistrz zamierzał uczynić. Bezładnie wepchnął ściśnięty w pięści materiał, byle głębiej, nerwowo przykrywając go ubraniami.

Zdecydowanie nie było to coś, o czym powinien teraz myśleć. Musiał się ruszyć, aby odgonić od siebie dziwny smród spalenizny, który z jakiegoś powodu jego pamięć uznała za warty przypomnienia. Nie był to może zapach dochodzący ze stosów, ale wiedział, jak pachnie palone drewno i ludzkie mięso. Zbyt wiele wiosek obrócił w perzynę.

Wydostał się na zewnątrz, pozwalając chłodnemu powietrzu zabrać ze sobą niewygodne myśli i wyrzuty. Mimo to, nie zamierzał wrócić do pokoju, przynajmniej nie od razu. Ruszył przed siebie, starając się zebrać wszystkie myśli, teraz rozgonione po jego czaszce, jakby szukające drogi ucieczki.W końcu oparł się o jedną z balustrad patrząc na poczynania służby piętro niżej. Zwykłe przekradanie się w nieznanym mu celu, ale dawało zajęcie jego oczom. Szybko jednak stracił zainteresowanie, a jego spojrzenie podniosło się w górę.

Już otwierał usta, by prosić Boga o znak, gdy jego wzrok wyłapało drobny ruch. Przeniósł więc pełnię swojej uwagi na to dziwo.

Mały pająk, na którego odwłoku Prusy z lekką trudnością dostrzegł kształt krzyża, uporczywie zajmował się budowaniem swojej pajęczyny. Kilka zawieszonych nici sugerowało, że ktoś lub coś, zerwało poprzednią konstrukcję. Mimo tego stworzenie powoli pracowicie naprawiało szkody wyrządzoną umyślnie lub nie.

Prusy przyjrzał się z uwagą temu zjawisku. Niby zabobony były czymś czego dobry kat... chrześcijanin, powinien się wystrzegać, ale nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ma przed oczami prawdziwie boski znak. Taki, który mógł z łatwością zrozumieć i przyniósł mu minimalne ukojenie. Skoro znajduje takie proste w interpretacji sygnały, Bóg na pewno go nie opuścił, nawet jeśli zmieni sposób, w jaki oddawać będzie mu cześć.

Dźwięk dzwonów przerwał mu zachwyt nad własną przenikliwością. Pierwsze nabożeństwo poranne. Przez chwilę chciał nawet pójść w stronę świątyni, ale szybko zrezygnował. To już nie była jego wyznanie. Ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju, woląc jednak w nim zostać, póki nie zostanie wezwany przez swojego Mistrza. Z jakiegoś powodu tutejsza służba łypała na niego skrajnie nieprzychylnie, osłabiony wolał się nie narażać.

Drzwi przytłumiły rytmiczny dźwięk serca katedry, ale nie było to istotne. Zaczął układać rozrzucone przez siebie rzeczy. Tak jak powinno być. Teraz pozostało mu już tylko jedno, choć było to najbardziej upokarzająca, czynność jakiej mógł doświadczyć.

Nawet nie zauważył kiedy przyszedł do niego jego Mistrz. Ostatni, którego będzie mógł w ten sposób nazwać.

\- Gotowy? - spytał spokojnym, poważnym tonem. Gilbert wyprostował się z dumą, na jaką stać mogło tylko kogoś takiego jak on. Skinął więc głową, w oznace szacunku i zgody. Podniósł wzrok w porę, by zobaczyć w oczach Mistrza błysk. Iskierkę dumy, że po długich naradach, jego kraj wreszcie stanął na wysokości zdania. - Chodźmy więc. Nie każmy królowi Polski dłużej czekać. - Po czym opuścił pomieszczenie. Gilbert wypuścił zebrane w płucach powietrze, nim jeszcze raz spojrzał w stronę swoich rzeczy. To, co było, nie miało już żadnego znaczenia. Czas na nowo zapisać swoją historię.


End file.
